


beginner's resurrection rituals with friends

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 7: Dead Beat, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The thing about the Jurassic Park franchise is that they never considered wizards.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	beginner's resurrection rituals with friends

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going through my older stuff and decided to finally post them here.

“You know, there is an entire movie series telling us why this is a bad idea.” Murphy crossed her arms over her chest, the hilt of her blood-stained sword still held tightly in her hand. Her golden eyebrows were raised to her hairline as the Tyrannosaurus Rex loomed over us, casting its ancient shadow. 

Holy frickin’ shit. It _worked!_

“God creates dinosaurs, God kills dinosaurs, God creates man, man kills God, desperate wizard brings back dinosaurs for an epic zombie showdown.” Butters thought more about it. “Sounds about right.”

Murphy closed her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitched. “I want shotgun.” 

I clapped my hands together, rubbing them gleefully and ignoring the sound of Lash’s excited chatter in the back of my mind. “Awesome! Butters – go grab your polka stuff, Murphy – I need you alive and fierce – we have a zombie apocalypse that we need to stop. “


End file.
